heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2012-08-02 Great And Powerful
Meetings. There's always a meeting. And that is why Lex Luthor is even in New York in the first place. Normally, the Prince of Metropolis would not be caught dead in this wretched city, but since he's coming to meet a fellow scientific mind about a potential business deal that could be lucrative to everyone involved... and possibly bad for everyone not involved. It only takes a moment for his presence to be announced and then, because he's Lex Luthor, he's just walking his way into the office of Norman Osborn. "Osborn." The tone is a neutral, but wary, one. Though, it is likely the signature tone to be used with a potential ally with rival tendencies. OsCorp is a building meant to exist in a century that hasn't come yet. A shining spire piercing the clouds of New York City, with Norman's office having one of the best views in the entire city...a view of -his- city. It's an ostentatious, incredible building...but sadly it is no LexCorp...or even Stark Industries. Many of the floors Luthor passes are undergoing heavy renovations in hopes of fixing this fact. The office is large, within reflective floors and a full window that oes from wall to wall and floor to ceiling. A very modern, very dark desk sits near the window. Norman is caught off-guard with the intrusion, and he isn't alone. A tall, elderly doctor talks with Norman in hushed tones, the CEO staring out over the city, his hands clasped behind his back. Osborn raises a hand to silence the doctor when Luthor makes his presence known, and he offers a nod to the man. "Very well. Go." The doctor nods quickly and withdraws, offering a nod to Luthor as well as he departs. Norman turns around slowly, offering the wide, famous Norman smile to the Prince of Metropolis. "Mister Luthor. It's a pleasure." He reaches up and taps a tiny, nearly invisible piece in his ear. "Tabitha, can I get a Scotch, please? And..." He glances over at the man, smiling. "Two." Lex is all about making nice with Osborn and even drinking some of his Scotch. Why not. It all comes with the being rich and powerful territory. He doesn't make himself comfortable, though, keeping with the standing and making some mental notes about the doctor and the doctor's name tag, if he was wearing one. It's always good to know things about people. And if there's anybody that knows things it's the doctor of the people that you want to know things about. "I see your building is coming along. Slowly." Lex may or may not mean this as some kind of snide remark, but the superior smile he's wearing on his face keeps those true intentions of his words hidden. "I'd be more than happy to offer you a better deal. Luthor Construction is much more efficient, I have to say." Smirk. Doctor Philip Monroe, the OsCorp badge states simply. The man nods. "...And another. Two scotches." Norman taps the ear piece to cut the connection and turns fully towards Luthor, chuckling softly. He raises his hands as if to say 'What can you do?' and gestures around at the building. "We had some issues with a recent problem in one of the R&D labs. We have to rebuild it, and I decided to rennovate the rest of the place while we were at it." He pauses when the mention of Luthor Construction is made, and he shakes his head, sliding into the very comfortable looking chair behind the desk. "While I appreciate the offer, Mr. Luthor, I own half of the construction companies in the city. I don't really have to worry about price gauging when they answer to me in the end, anyways." He reaches up to brush his fingers through his hair just before they very young, very lovely secretary makes her way in. She smiles warmly to both men and hands over a glass of Scotch on a napkin to each. Norman offers her a nod and she departs, closing the door quietly behind her. Osborn takes his glass and takes a very small sip. His secret condition doesn't allow him much alcohol. Lex Luthor doesn't sip his at all. He just holds it. But he's oh so ever admiring of the secretary that has come and gone. "I've got one just like it." is offered with a smile as he nods towards where Tabitha has exited. And then he's raising his glass as if to toast to the good taste in women. It's what rich people do, isn't it? "Ah, yes, monopolization of a city's resources is always a fascinating and lucrative way to go." Lex just keeps his smile up, before moving to take a seat in one of the chairs. He's not above making himself at home in someone else's office. He's Lex Luthor. "I've come to, believe it or not, see how you're doing. How are your doctors? Any good?" A big wig like Norman Osborn doesn't get sick and Lex Luthor doesn't know about it. It just doesn't happen. But the way Lex is smiling as he asks these questions, almost makes him look like a shark. "I couldn't agree more," he offers simply to the comment about monopolization. In regards to the secretary, Osborn smiles that same smile, which may one day be famous for another reason. "Oh, she's nice, isn't she? Very able personal assistant. Tabby is very good at what she does." He takes another tiny sip of his Scotch before setting it down on the desk in front of him. He reaches up to smooth down his tie and adjust it before he arches an eyebrow at the mention of the doctor. On the surface he's as warm and smiling as normal, but internally he's panicking. Is someone talking? Does Luthor know? Impossible! But...what if? Someone is getting fired...and sued so badly his descendants will be impovershed. "Oh, annual check-up, you know how it is. My board wants to make sure I'm in tip-top shape for the upcoming Exploration Fair. So...as far as I know...I'm as robust as ever, Mr. Luthor." "Excellent. I'm glad to hear it." Lex just keeps his smile up, not exactly wanting to let on to more information than he should. Besides, he's going to know even more than he should once he speaks to Doctor Monroe. That is, of course, if Doctor Monroe wants to continue breathing. Lex's grin gets just a bit wider at the thought of his next few chess moves. "I'm looking forward to the Exploration Fair this year. It will be the first time I get to attend in person. I trust you won't disappoint in terms of scientific breakthroughs and experiments?" Lex is more or less just picking and prodding at the Osborn at this point. Might as well see what he can find out. "Should I be worried you're going to show me and my own science divisions up?" One of Norman's problems is that, unlike Luthor, he loves to show off. More then a few long-term 'investments' have fallen apart due to his arrogance, and it's a problem that will most likely last for a very long time. His smile widens at the conversation, and he offers a soft chuckle. He leans forward in his chair and considers. "I'm eager to have you in attendance, Mr. Luthor. You'll bring a bit of respectability to the precedings." He grins, not showing of it's an honest comment or not. "But...being as we're like-minded individuals...would you care to get a sneak peek at one of the many innovations OsCorp will be showing off this year?" An eyebrow quirks, the arch almost cartoonish in how expressive it is. The scotch is put down without a second thought and Lex Luthor is leaning up in his chair. "Why else do you think I'm here?" Lex offers as if a sneak peek should be a given. Of course, a trait that both of these men share is their arrogance. However, they have different ways of showing it. Lex's comes across in his brand and his thirst for power. Which creates a whole host of problems in its own right. In a lot of ways, Osborn's showing off is the lesser of two evils. Possibly. The CEO rises smoothly from his seat and flashes that smile that never seems to leave his face. It's like a mask he wears at all times. Norman has charm, though, most have to admit that. He taps his ear piece as he makes his way around the desk and towards a large television in the wall. He taps his ear piece. "Tabby, contact Dr. Braze. Make sure he has a temp badge waiting for one Alexander Luthor on floor 17B. We're on our way down now." He taps the marbel wall and a piece slides apart to reveal a top of the line security plate. He leans down and it scans his eye. "Norman Osborn." It beeps as it acknowledges his voal pattern, and the wall slides away to reveal a cylindrical elevator. He steps in and smiles, waiting. If Lex joins him he says: "Floor 17B." It beeps and begins to descend. Lex Luthor takes more mental notes than a pre-teen looking at a Playboy right now. It's almost as if he's trying to get the scoop on everything that is Norman Osborn right now. He makes note of the marble, the ear tapping, the retina and voice recognition. It's all very secretive and it's all very crackable. If he has to. Depends on what's going down. Speaking of which, he's quick to follow Osborn into the elevator, hands in his pockets and looking forever the innocent bystander. "Personal elevator. It would seem you've finally beaten me to something, Osborn." And there's the Lex Luthor arrogance. The man beams at that and adjusts his tie. "Of course everything you see down here is top secret. Classified. I wouldn't expect someone as stand-up as you to try and steal any of my designs, though, Mr. Luthor. That would just be desperate." Osborn winks as the elevator descends. "I got tired of having to use the normal personel elevator. Too many employees bothering me for trivial things. I've more important things on my mind then paperwork. World changing things." The elevator stops well below ground and with a hiss the door opens. It opens to reveal a vast underground lab, with numerous lab coated individuals running about, working at huge computers, and talking hurriedly to one another. Immediatly a middle-aged bald man makes his way up and holds a temporary badge out to Luthor as he speaks to Osborn. "Sir, we weren't expecting you today." Osborn shrugs at that and steps out of the elevator. "I arrive when I want, Doctor. How is it?" The man licks his lips and smiles. "It's ready for the Fair, sir." He darts a worried look towards Luthor, but Norman waves it off. "Good. Bring it out." The badge is taken and clipped to his fine suit as Lex Luthor just takes in the underground lab without even trying to hide it. Blatant memorization is happening as he takes in the sights and the sounds without even worrying about looking as though he's not. He's a scientist. Possibly a mad one. Which is probably why he's got a huge grin on his face right now. "I've no intention of stealing anything, Osborn." Lex says this nice and calmly. Of course, this doesn't mean he can't sabotage a few projects. His eyes are merely lighting up with anxious interest as Osborn orders the bald doctor around. The CEO grins and nods, leading Luthor into the center of the enormous lab. There's what appears to be a testing area, with a large platform, and various targets of varying consistensy and size. Human sized dummies, some armoed and some not, up to a device the size of a tank and equally armored. "Excellent." The scientist rushes off and gestures for several others, the group vanishing from sight. Osborn looks around proudly before he begins a fit of coughing. He draws a handkerchief from his pocket to catch the rough coughs, pocketing it afterwards, hopefully before the other man sees the blood that stains it through. The scientists return, along with an audibly growing humming sound. "Mr. Luthor, my men call this the Gyroscopic Levelling Iridium-Powered Defense and Energy Recon device..." He glances over with a lopsided grin. "...I just call it the GLIDER." The humming grows louder until the glider roars into view, a man crouching atop it. It's shaped oddly, with two wings desencding off the side, and it appears just big enough for the rider. It shines with powerfully defensive alloys, and moves with incredible speed and gracefulness. As the two men watches it darts about, showing off the ease with which the rider controls it. Norman glances over at the scientists, calling out: "Take out the targets!" Lec Luthor notices everything. He really does. It doesn't take much for him to notice the blood, but he says nothing. His attention being pulled to the more scientific and technological marvels that are being presented to him at this particular juncture. He merely just watches with a slightly impressed eyebrow, as he's not wanting to let on to things. Not right now, anyway. "GLIDER. Cute." Lex is all for trying to downplay Osborn's creation right in his face. Should help with making the man try to show him even more. It's all part of the game. It's all chess. Every thing he does and says is a means to an end. And right now, he's attempting to make sure Osborn shows his hand so that he can be prepared to move in for the Checkmate. Osborn has trouble hiding his aggravation at Luthor's blase attitude. He clenches his fists and calls out to the scientists. "WHat are you waiting for? DO IT!" The scientist flinches at the yell and gestures to the Glider pilot. He salutes and the device easily turns about to face the various targets. With an eruption of both machine gun and laser fire, the first several targets explode into pieces, including the heavily armored ones. He then turns about to face the tank and a small device rockets off, putting a tiny hole in the armor and vanishing inside. The various techs and scientists (And Osborn clap their hands over their ears before a sudden and impressive explosion. The pieces of the tank clatter against the protective screen seperating the testing grounds from the viewers. Lex was not ready for the explosiveness that comes next. In fact, he actually shows a bit of surprise. Impressed surprise! Which is why he's actually giving a round of applause to Norman. "Osborn. I'm impressed." Lex figures that hearing this from someone as pioneering in the field as himself will be good for Norman Osborn's ego. "You've got some real potential here." And that's the end of his compliments. But he's seen what he needs to see. And now he knows what to send some of his people after. Corporate Espionage is fun. "I'm afraid, though, I won't have time to watch you play with your other toys. I have a meeting with Japan soon." He doesn't say goodbye. Instead, he just turns on his heels and begins to make his way back towards the elevator. "Keep at it, Osborn. You'll get it right soon enough." Lex grins that mind-futzery grin of his as he heads for the elevator. Osborn might as well puff his chest out with how proud he is at Luthor's compliment. "You haven't seen half of what we're going to unveil, Mr. Luthor. Just wait." He nods at the mention of the meeting, and turns to watch the man leave. The biting comments as he leaves, however, cause Norman to grit his teeth. "Doctor, give it more power." The man sputters in response, and Osborn cuts him off. "MORE! I want to outdo everyone! People need to see that Stark and LexCorp have NOTHING on me! DO IT, or you'll be gone, do you understand me? MAKE IT HAPPEN!" Category:Logs Category:RPLogs